The monster I call dad
by SapphireQueen518
Summary: Norman Osborn is the goblin, but Harry Osborn's little sister Elizabeth is trying to find a cure for him and find out why he wasn't there after there mothers tragic death
1. My life is falling apart

I was breathless finding out that someone I loved just into a...a monster! I was shocked so shocked that I collapsed onto the floor in front of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, my brother and of course Spider-Man. I couldn't bear to hear the words play over and over again, like a iPod stuck on replay. I bursted into tears of anger filling my big brown eyes. Then I heard someone asking me if I was okay. I stepped back into the real world, it was my brother Harry. "NO I'M NOT OK! EVERYTHING IS NOT OK, I'M ACTUALLY QUITE UPSET HARRY!" I replied screaming at my brother. Then I saw him, my father, my role model and the whim had been there...well since always. 'He is a mutated freak' I thought to myself, but no matter what he looked like he was my father.

Who am I? Well, let me just give you a brief introduction. My name is Elizabeth Osborn, but people call me Liz or Lizzy. I live in New York City with my dad and brother. My mom Emily died when I was seven. It drove my dad to madness when she died, sometimes he couldn't look at me because I look like her: big brown eyes, my mom had platinum blond hair so I was cursed with blonde streaks throughout my auburn hair. Anyway, so since then, there's always just been the three of us. After she died, my dad was hardly ever home. So he missed a lot of things in Harry's and my life. He missed Harry's baseball games and my ballet routines and reycydles it was if he didn't exist at all...my brother's hand on my shoulder breaks me out of my daydream as I'm focused on the gigantic green monster, roaring and struggling on the iron chains.

Me being as i'am, rush over to the beast, he stops in his outbreak tantrum and manages to put a big hand on my cheek just staring at me, I feel the tears streaming down my face and my father wipes them away, he stares vaguely at Harry for a moment, Harry nods in return. My dad then starts to walk towards the cells with the agents.

i know what I must do


	2. Family, Cells and 101 Questions

The next day I return to the S.H.I.E.L.D triskellion and demand to speak to Director Fury. About 20 minutes later I'm sitting in a white office on a black leather couch, there's pictures on the walls and a big desktop on the black matching desk. A moment later Director Nick Fury walks through the door. "Miss Osborn what is it that you need to interrupt a important board room meeting with the board of directors and speak to me about?" He talks to me as if I'm the one who caused havoc in manhattan 24 hours ago, sorry wrong Osborn you're talking to. "Director Fury I would like...well no I demand to speak to my father...please" I sound so puny for a thirteen year old. "What do you intend to talk to your father about Elizabeth?" Ughhhhh I hate when people I barely know call me that, I have rules and only my family and friends can call me Elizabeth. "It's Miss Osborn and I have requested to well demanded to see him. Surely you can manage that Director" I smirk. "Fine but if I see anyone giving each other you will be detained and put in a holding cell" he threatens. "Not the first time I've been in a holding cell" I say still smirking.

About half an hour later I'm waiting for my dad to walk through the big bulky metal door, i really need to talk to him ASAP. He finally walks in and I have to say being so close to him in this form kind of freaks me out. "Hi dad" my whole body just wants to runs into his arms and burst out crying telling him, how much Harry and I miss him, how much we need him. "Hi Elizabeth...how is everything at home?" I have to hold back the tears and show him how strong I' am, just like him "everything is...steady, oscorp is doing well financially and Harry has been doing a great job at being the current CEO" for now. "That's great" he whispers back, I can't do this anymore, I'm just going to be a big girl and say it. "I miss you...so much and I haven't missed anyone like this mom...it's so hard with you at home and I feel so pressured to do everything and I want to make you mom proud of me" I feel the tears slowly slide down my cheeks. "I know this hard, but please Lizzy don't cry, I could only imagine what this situation would be like if she was still here" he says, once again wiping the tears from my eyes. I giggled imagining it. "She would of broke down the cell doors just to be with you" I glance up and see dad has a sad look in his eyes "dad I'm so sorry I shouldn't of mentioned anything I'm such an idiot" I say. "Don't worry about it, your mother was a feisty one and if she had her mind set to something she would do it...oh god I miss her" he whispers. I need to fix dad, and in order to fix him I need a cure and a miricale. "Dad". "Yes?". "Do you want to be you old self again, like I'm talking auburn hair, blue eyes, not so scary voice, always busy you know the whole shenanigan?" I ask with such curisosity to my voice. "Yes I do. But I don't want to be busy i want to spend time with you and Harry like a normal parent like when we used to spend time together when your mom was alive" he replies. "But...you're so busy...like all of the time...or was that An excuse not to see us dad..." I snap at him, even though he is a goblin I need to know why oscorp was always put before his wife and children.

"Elizabeth I don't even know where to begin" he says in a frail voice. 'Well dad boo hoo you hurt me and Harry' I think to myself. "You can start from the beginning and when I mean the beginning I mean when after mom died, I was seven and Harry was nine we needed you...but no where were you? Harry and I were traumatised our mom died and we needed a father, you missed my ballet recycdles and Harry's baseball games...so yeah that's a great place to start from!" I blurt out so sophisticated, sassy and sarcastic. He stareds down at the ground not knowing what to say and a bit supprised that his daughter just said that to him. "Miss Osborn I do believe your time is up, now say your goodbyes and leave" Nick says over the monitor, dad stares at me. "Dad I need to find you a cure and in order for me to do that I need to know where were you" i Walk off. "Elizabeth...I love you and Harry never forget that" he says. I turn around to face him "Miss Osborn hurry up" "SHUT UP NICK I CAN HEAR YOU" " I love you too dad" I turn and exit the room feeling a little bad but I shake it off. Agent Coulson then approaches me, "Liz do you need someone to show you out?" He asks so politely "no thanks I can show myself out"


	3. Newspapers, Yelling and Black Mail

When I get home I make a beeline for the kitchen "hey beautiful" Harry says to me, "hey handsome" I reply. After I open the fridge and have a bite to eat, I walk over to the large kitchen island and Daily Bugle, "latest edition of the Bugle?" I ask questionly, "yeah...Jameson is such a jerk, read the headline" he replies. 'OSBORN ATTACK IN MANHATTAN, WHAT WILL NORMAN OSBORN ATTACK NEXT?' "That's it one thing to say green goblin is a jerk, but it's another thing to say something about dad" I say slamming the newspaper into the bin, I start to walk off. "Liz where are you going?" Harry yells after me, "to talk to that jerk Jameson, be back later, love you bye" I say running down the corridor.

"Peter I need your help", "why?", "because you work for Jameson and you can get me in there to talk to that clown" After persweding Peter for 5 minutes he finally caves. "Ok Osborn I'll help you...but if I get fired I'm blaming you ok", "ok Parker we have a deal, and I promise not to get you fired" I shake his hand. Then we catch a cab to J. Jonah Jameson's office. "MISS BRANT I ORDERED A DECAFF LATE 2.5 MINUTES AGO! WHERE IS IT?" I hear Jameson scream from the elevator, when the elevator doors open I hear a female voice "here is your coffee Mr Jameson and it was only a minute ago" the woman looks at Peter and myself. "Hi Peter got any pictures for Mr Jameson?" "actually no. My friend Elizabeth would like to speak to Mr Jameson if that's possible Miss Brant" Peter asks nervously "ok sure I will go ask him" the woman known as Miss Brant walks off to see loud mouth Jonah. 5 minutes she walks back, "Mr Jameson will see you now", "thank you" I look over at Peter, "Thanks Pete" "No problem Liz".

As I walk into his office there are papers everywhere, "Sit down...wait I was expecting an adult...not a child, you're a child, I hate children they are so annoying...anyway who are you kid and what are you here about?" 'Oh god he is just full of joy' I think to myself, "hi Mr Jameson my name is Elizabeth Osborn and I' am quite angry on what you have printed in the latest edition of your newspaper, and I would like you to kindly remove my father's name from the paper"I say quite firm, "I don't care what you have to say, like I said your a child and I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want" Jameson says to me in a piggish tone, "good for you, I don't care if your a adult, I have kindly asked you to remove my dad's name out of your paper and if you don't I will sue you, you see Mr Jameson I'm a billionaire I have money to spare...but do you? So for the last time I will kindly ask you to remove my father's name out of your article. So what I'm basically saying is that make a reprint of your latest newspaper" woah I sound like a badass. "Who do you think you are demanding that I reprint my newspaper and take out your father's name, your a puny child, don't you have something better to do like play with barbie dolls or something?" He mocks me. I think something snap because the next thing I know I'm standing up and screaming at J. Jonah Jameson, New Yorks top newspaper owners. "THATS IT, IM SICK OF EVERYONE UNDERESTIMATING ME AND MR JAMESON IM TELLING YOU NOW THAT IF YOU DONT REMOVE MY DAD'S NAME FROM THE PAPER I WILL SUE YOU, I WILL SUE YOU BLIND, AND IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME I WILL RING MY FATHER'S LAWYERS I HAVE THERE NUMBER AND I WILL RING THEM RIGHT NOW TO PROVD IT!" That felt good, "ok...ok I will see what i can do" he looks gobsmacked that a thirteen year old girl screamed at him, "thank you" I say in a sweet and innocent tone, then walk out of the office, everyone is staring at me, mouths wide open. I press the lobby button on the elevator and ring Harry and tell him what I'm doing and I will see him later.

I walk into a nearby flower shop and by a bouquet of assorted flowers. I walk through Central Park as a shortcut then find myself at the cemetery, I walk over to the lot where my mom was buried, I place the flowers on her grave and then read her headstone like I do every time I visit her. 'EMILY OSBORN-WIFE, MOTHER, SISTER. WILL BE SADLY MISSED BY EVERYONE THAT KNEW HER. 01.10.76-22.05.12' I just stand there like an idiot crying my eyes out for what seemed like hours. After I stopped sobbing I said goodbye to mom and checked my phone _18 missed calls-Harry 3, 4 voicemail messages- Harry 3, 23 text messages- Harry 3_ oh shit, I'm going to be in that much trouble. I basically sprint home and when I walk in through the OSCORP building I'm met by one very angry sixteen year old, whom happens to be my brother. "Hi Harry I'm so sorry I visited mom and totally lost track of time and..." I was cut off in mid sentence because he pulled me into a tight hug, I squeezed him tighter, we walked to the elevator. When we got to the penthouse level I went straight to my room, so I needed a good nights sleep after what happened today.

The next morning I'm awoken by a jolt, when I open my eyes I see Harry with streamers and balloons all over my room. "What day is it?" I ask. "It's June 13th . HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH!" He yells. "Oh yeah thanks Harry...I was having a mental moment...OMG Harry! Best older brother in the world" I exclaim, he hugs me then tells me to open up my presents. "Hey Harry I was wondering since it's my birthday and all...that I could go visit dad...only...only if that's ok will you" I ask worried that he might say no. "Yeah sure why not, but you're to ring me as soon as your done ok" He replied "oh thank you" I kiss his cheek. 30 minutes I tell my cheffur to take me to the S.H.I.E.L.D Triskellion. When. Make my way in I'm greeted by Coulson. "Happy birthday Liz" he says (I know what your wondering how does Phill Coulson know it's my birthday...well he is a super spy it's his job to know these things) "thanks Coulson...where's fury?", "Director fury is having some time off so I'm acting as leader for Fury", "ok well Director Coulson can I see my dad quickly, and I mean quickly please" I ask well...plead. "Well Miss Osborn seeing that it is your birthday you can...but only for half an hour of less" he replies. "Thanks Phill...I mean Coulson" I reply.


	4. Birthday Wishes & Jail cells

I ballet leap all the way to dad's cell. He approaches the glass," Happy Fourteenth Birthday Elizabeth " He says, now that I'm here, I don't really want to see him at all. "Thanks, dad, I'm trying to enjoy it the best I can". "Well that's good" I don't know if that was caring or sarcastic. I just sit there for half an hour talking about something. Then Colson approaches me, "Miss Osborn, time for you to go…" he says winking at me. I turn to face dad, "I guess this is goodbye…" I say, "Yeah…I guess, Happy Birthday Elizabeth" He replies. I walk away, with a smile plastered on my face. "What are you smiling about?" Colson asks. "Oh I remember when it was my 6th birthday, my mom made me a cake with Hannah Montana on it, and she took a bite out of it and denied that she did it, it was so funny" I reply with the smile still on my face.

 **I know i know. Wow, that was a short chapter. Well sorry. I haven't updated in awhile because I've been too busy reading these other amazing fanfics. But I will try to keep updating, cause now that school is back in, it's gonna be hard to write anything. I'm thinking about posting a new story that I will update, but we will see. xx :)**


End file.
